Eladriels Story
by girlaloud05
Summary: A Messenger from Rivendell gets involved it the war of the ring. Not a tenth walker story!
1. The Shire

**She's back!! The one, the only, Eladriel!!! (cheering!)**

**Well, if no one cheers, she'll cheer for herself. **

**Anyway this is the war of the ring from Eladriels view, but is not a tenth walker story as during roughly the fellowship of the ring events she will be in Rivendell also you don't have to have read the first story but there will be some reference to events that happened in it **

**Also this will follow the films, cause im lazy, but have some things from the books e.g. the twins in the war. Also Eladriel will steal some other charters lines or even give the idea if the to another **

**22nd September, 3001 Third Age ,**

**The shire was quite a nice place really, Eladriel thought as she rode down the paths. She never really got a chance to travel through it. Apparently anyone over 5ft was really not welcomed, with some exceptions. Elves weren't one of the exceptions. Not that elves didn't travel through the shire, at night thought. Heading to the grey havens, leaving middle earth forever. Getting back to why she was here, Eladriel pulled out her map. She knew routes through all realms, where everything she needed to go to was, mainly where there was a supply of ale, but she didn't know the shire at all. Locating where she was to go, she headed up a hill that over looked a field, where banners were being pulled up for a party she guessed. **

"**I like parties", Eladriel though "There's usually ale. I like ale. But there will be hobbits. Lots of hobbits. Hobbits are too small for me. Then again most elves are taller than me. Oh well." She reached a round door in the side of the hill. Eladriel Walked to the door and knocked. There came a shout of "No thank You! We don't want anymore well wishers or distant relatives" **

" **Well, if you don't want me here then I'll guess I'll just return to Rivendell, with this gift from the elves." As soon as the word Rivendell had been spoken she could here someone come to the door. And the door opened and a small white haired hobbit came to the door. **

"**Eladriel!" It cried and gave a small bow.**

" **Bilbo baggins." she said , giving a bow back.**

" **Come in, Come in! Would you like some tea or cake or cheese , I've got someone ale, if you like" Bilbo said running about. Eladriel looked around and spotted maps on a table, walking over to them, she replied. **

" **No Thank you . I cannot stay too long, I have a message to run." she could here Bilbo mumbling something about cake , as she looked down at the map and saw it was a map of the lonely mountain and the north east part of Mirkwood. Mirkwood. She wished to go back there but had not been needed to delivered any messages there. She suspected King thranduil had asked lord Elrond not to send her . She wished she could see the prince again. A appearance of Bilbo interrupted her thoughts **

" **sure you can't stay, you're always early on her messages" with a laugh she replied **

"**since you want me too, I'll have a cup of tea if its no bother." with that Bilbo made her tea and they both sat down. **

" **I actually have a message and a gift from lord Elrond. If you wish to continue with your plan then you are more than welcomed To stay in Rivendell for as long you like. Also these are for you." and she pulled out of her pocket three red handkerchiefs.**

**Bilbo let out a laugh when he saw these. " well thank you, this time I'm prepared and yes, I'm still going through with my plan. Age is finally catching up with me. This may be my last adventure." he said no longer smiling. **

"**Bilbo compared to my age you are a infant, even compared to my sister. I think you will have another adventure." Eladriel said gently . **

**Bilbo lighted up again as she said this "Well, yes - compared to your age a great old oak tree may be young, I suppose to you even middle earth seems young!" **

"**Bilbo! I am little under 3000." She said shocked " My point exactly you've almost lived thought a age. Now come on tell me what's happening in Rivendell and what you last adventure was."**

**A few hours later Eladriel was still in the shire but a fair distant form bag end. Up above she could here fireworks going off. The land around her was getting brighter and brighter. Looking up Eladriel saw a dragon heading towards her. With a small scream Eladriel urged her horse forward but the dragon flew over her and explode. Eladriel got up after being through from her horse to find it was nothing more than just a firework and also found part of her hair had been burned from a stray spark. Turing towards the direction form where it came from she Yelled "Stupid hobbits!" Eladriel got on her horse and urged it to go. The quicker she got home the quicker she could get her hair fixed. Burned hair did not suit her. Also the twins would make fun of her hair for a long time,**

**She hoped that she would never have to meet the hobbits that had lit that firework.**

**There. What do you think ? **

**By the way recognise the firework!? When I saw that scene I thought that must have scared someone or at least hit them and the Gift is a reference to the hobbit. **

**Also Eladriel met and spoke to Bilbo when he was passing through Rivendell with the dwarfs in the hobbit.**


	2. Nazgûl

**Isn't Roz a cool name for a horse? Just like Bill. Bill is cool.**

Chapter 2 - Nazgûl

3th October 3018TA

Eladriel was heading home after another message to the grey havens. She wasn't sure why, but the roads had been quiet. Too quiet. Eladriel seldom met anyone on the roads, and if she did, they would hurry past, not speaking a word. Something was making travellers nervous. And it didn't take long for Eladriel to find out what was making everyone so nervous.

The air around Eladriel was getting colder. Roz, her horse, had stopped and was getting nervous pawing the ground. Eladriel urged her to move but she wouldn't. Horses were approaching. The loader the galloping got, the more nervous Roz got. Eladriel's worse fears were realised when a high pitched cry echoed along the path. "Nazgûl" she whispered.

She pulled on the reins and kicked Roz's side to try and make her move, but could not control her. As soon as the Nazgûl came into view, Roz started to rear, causing Eladriel to fall off she had put her arm out to stop her fall, but she heard a crack a shot of pain went up her arm. As the Nazgûl came closer and closer, Eladriel crawled up to a tree pushing herself away from the road. As the Nazgûl passed one of them slowed and turned towards her. She could not bear to look at it so closed her eyes and began singing an elvish song she knew:

" _When the cold of winter comes,_

_Starless nights will cover day ,_

_In the veiling of the sun,_

_We will walk in better rain ,_

_But in dreams _

_I still hear your name ,_

_And in dreams,_

_We will meet again,_

_When the seas and mountains fall _

_And we come to end of days,_

_In the dark I hear a call,_

_Calling me there,_

_I will go there, _

_And back again,"_

When she opened her eyes she found the Nazgûl had gone and that Roz had calmed down but was still nervous. Eladriel got up and looking back and forth along the road, slowly approached the horse, not wanting to scare her anymore and grabbed her reins. Looking west, Eladriel thought she could see a light upon Weathertop. She would have headed back to it but a burning feeling in her arm made her ride to Rivendell.

This news of Nazgûl, in this part of middle earth, would be needed immediately.

* * *

The song is "In Dreams" which features in The Breaking Of The Fellowship.

And the light on weathertop is of Gandalf as he was attacked on weathertop on that date by Nazgûl.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to put this up but, I've had so much stuff going on e.g. work, exams results, work, birthdays, work. Did I mention work? But next chapter should be up in next few days if not today!

Question: Is anyone else has problems with story alerts? it only works for one of fav storys, I have to go on my page on and check when the storys were last updated.


	3. Horses and Ale

There are many reasons why this took me so long to get this up, the main ones being; Flu, collage, injury and the fact is I couldn't even see the screen. But that's now solved. Anyways. Here we go. More stuff at the end.

Chapter 3 - Horses and Ale

Two weeks after the Nazgul Eladriel was in the stable, tending to Roz, when Arwen entered wearing her riding outfit. Eladriel Expected her to head to her own horse but instead headed to lord Glorfindels horse.

"Arwen, what are you doing?" She asked with a suspicion she already knew the answer. "Going out riding, what does it look like?"

"Yes I can see that, but that is Glorfindels stallion, he won't let you go riding on it. Also can you even ride it, few can."

"I know but I need the fastest horse, also I can ride it" Arwen replied with a grin. Eladriel realised what that grin meant.

"Glorfindel doesn't know your taking his horse does he?"

Arwen paused at this.

"Well, no. My father is sending him out into the wild to find the hobbits, but Aragorn is with them-Eladriel cut her off with "okay then, if Aragorn's' with them, then I know full well why you're going out."

"Aren't you going to stop me, I mean you will get into trouble with my father, for not stopping me."

"Yes, because I can really stop you with a broken arm, you on a horse and me without a single blade. For once" as she said this she walked over to the door of the stable. "Go on, I'm not going to stop you. Be careful." With a smile Arwen rode out of the stables and across the bridge out of Rivendell.

5 minutes later, Glorfindel entered with a few scouts behind him. He was too busy shouting orders at the others to notice his horse was missing. Still he went up to its stall, entered it and turned to face it when he finally realized it wasn't there. Glorfindel looked around the stables looking for it when he spotted Eladriel next to her own horse, laughing at him. Glorfindel came up behind her and asked:

"Eladriel, where is my horse?"

Eladriel turned round and with her most innocent look on replied: "your horse?"

"Yes my horse, white thing with four legs. Goes neigh. Only I ride it. That familiar to you?"

"Don't know, maybe it went out for walk without telling you?"

"Eladriel" Glorfindel growled "where is my horse?"

"I do not know!" Eladriel replied in a sing-song voice.

"Eladriel, tell me where my horse is or..."

"Or What?"

"I do know for a fact that Elrond was about to order a shipment of ale, if you do not tell me where my horse is, I will convince him to cancel it"

Eladriels' eyes widened. She knew Glorfindel was not joking, he would cancel it. But Eladriel saw a way round this.

"Glorfindel, honest to Valar, I do not know where at this exact moment of time where your horse is." Eladriel wasn't really lying; she really didn't know where Arwen was at that time.

Glorfindel rubbed his forehead. "Fine, I'll try something else." He muttered to himself. "Okay, who is riding my horse?"

Eladriel took a deep breath and said "Arwen"

"WHAT! Your let her ride out on MY horse!"

"How on Middle-earth was I going to stop her, she had a blade, a horse and full use of all her limbs. I didn't have any of them."

"Fine, did she say where she was going?

"Well - I wasn't- really listening- but she said something about hobbits."

As soon as she said hobbits, Glorfindels' stated running out of the stables. Eladriel shouted after him "I told her to be careful!" turning back to horse she muttered, "I am going to be on so much trouble for this. Arwen better bail me out."

Thank you to the people who are getting story alerts for this! I would really like you to review. Say anything. I give out cookies!

Sorry, but the next update may be a while, may not be, because I have lost my notes for this story in the mess I call my room. I not a very neat person.


	4. Yet More Bad Stuff

**Please don't kill me for this being so late. **

Chapter 4 -Yet More Bad stuff.

"Baby- Sitting!? I don't babysit!" Eladriel cried.

"Actually their 36 and 28, and it will be hobbit-sitting. You're the only one who will be able to watch over them; everyone else will be at the council, which you are not coming to" Glorfindel calmly told her.

"I wouldn't want to come anyway, dwarfs and men, can barely stand them and how come Figwit is coming? What does he actually do?" asked an annoyed Eladriel.

"Eladriel, the fate of middle-earth is too decided. The two hobbits and you will not be involved in deciding it. And Figwit.... well he has been chosen to be there."

"I have more right to be there than Figwit than him, I've seen more of middle earth and I was the one attacked by the nine!" She yelled.

"This matter has been decided on. Now the council will meet in an hour, and we do not how long it will last for." Glorfindel told her.

Eladriel looked at him will narrow eyes and the stormed off. As she walked she could heard muttering "Stupid Figwit" And "They're just afraid I'll start a fight, which I would".

As she was walking past the courtyard to find her sister to complaint to, Eladriel Heard Horses riding in.

"Great, more people for this council. Why am I not allowed to come?!" She yelled in her head. She paused for a minute to watch the newcomers, She realised she recognised one of them.

"Of course I'll remember him, he's the reason I almost got killed" She said quietly out load, thinking she was alone. "Who almost got you killed?" said a voice behind her, making her jump.

"Stop Doing That! You know I hate that!" She yelled at them.

"Why would we stop? It is very fun watching you jump" said Elrohir, or Elladan, whichever, as they appeared.

"Very fun. Who you spying on?" said the other.

"New Arrivals" she replied. "Aha, it's our Mirkwood Friends"

"with their little princling." The Twins said one after another.

"Hey Little Princeling!" one of them yelled across the courtyard. Eladriel Guessed this was Elladan, he was the bolder of the two. But the dumber of them both.

"No, no, no" Eladriel Whispered and ducked behind a bush in front of them. The twins looked down, confused at why she was hiding

"What are you doing?" asked Elladan.

"What does it look like? I'm hiding".

"Who from?"

"Him"

"Who, leggie?"

But Eladriel became quiet and hid further into the bush.

Legolas came up and found the twins looking confused at the bush. Wondering what they were looking at he looked as well. When he couldn't see anything partially interesting about the bush, he asked;

"What are you looking at?"

"El's hiding in the bush, and we don't quite know why."

The Bush Growled and made a mental note to kill Elladan later for that.

"Okay" was all Legolas could say.

"Oh well, he knows your there now, so why don't you get out now?" said Elrohir

"No" was all the bush said.

Elladan was obviously tired of her hiding in the bush and pulled her out by the scruff of her neck, which she did not like. Once she had giving Elladan her death stare. She turned to Legolas and gave a nervous hello. After a minute of awkward silence, with the twins looking back and forth hoping for fight to break out which (normally happens with Eladriel), she declared that she had to go. And ran round a corner and stopped. With, as she put it, her amazing super elven hearing, she could still hear what they saying.

And was most defiantly eavesdropping.

"Well that was weird. She normally never shuts up."

"Strange, that only happens with you" the twins said one after another.

"Well considering that the last time we spoke she almost got killed, it's not that strange. She'll be wondering if she is going to be killed again" Legolas said in an "Its Obvious" Voice.

Eladriels heart fell. That was not the answer she wanted to hear.

Walking away, she thought to herself "Well if he can forget about me just like that, then I guess I wasn't important enough for him." She sat down on a step and pulled out her necklace. Looking at it, she deicide "why bother wearing it, it meant nothing" and pulled it off, but put it in her pocket. It had meant something to her.

She got up gave herself a shack and went off again to find her sister.

* * *

**Okay, I had huge writers block with this chapter, which is the reason behind why it is so late. I'm not too sure about the last part of the chapter, but I promised myself I would put something up. **

**Please Review!! Next chapter is written but I need to sort out the plot holes in it, but it will have Merry and Pippin in it!!**


	5. Hobbit Sitting

**Ok, Ive actually had this done for a few weeks, but fanfiction was being moody and wouldn't let me upload this! **

Chapter 5 – Hobbit sitting

In the courtyard, Eladriel sat on a bench waiting for the hobbits to arrive. She still was not happy about "Hobbit Sitting" them, but she would do it. How hard could it be? Just sit there and make sure they don't leave the yard. She didn't have to talk to them.

She sat there, enjoying the quiet, when she was disturbed by voices.

"No, pip. We can't get more breakfast; we've all ready had more than 4!"

"But I'm Hungry!"

Two hobbits walked into the courtyard, and came over to where Eladriel sat.

"Hello!" said the smaller of the two.

Eladriel just looked at them. She was going to have to talk to them. She didn't like that.

"Hi." She answered.

"We've seen you around. You don't look very happy and you never talk."

"I'm not happy because I've been stuck here for a while, and I'm not a people person. Plus I'm talking to you right now."

"What do you do round here, everyone seems to have a job."

"I'm a messenger, but I broke my arm a few weeks ago after having a incident with some black riders." She told them sounding bored.

"Wow! You've met a black rider!"

"Several actually and not so wow. Broken arm."

"But..."

"Why aren't you in the meeting with the others?" Pippen asked Cutting off Merry.

"Because, I'm not allowed to be there."

"Why?"

"Is it because you're a messenger." Asked merry

"Well, I suppose. But Messengers are important; they carry important messages between realms. You wouldn't even dream of what I've seen."

"Cool. Hey, think we could sneak in for a listen?" Merry asked turning to pippin.

"NO!" Eladriel cried before he could reply.

"Why not? Do you not want to know what they're talking about?" Pippin asked.

"I am a bit curious but it is a 'secret' meeting, therefore no one will be sneaking in for a listen."

Merry and pippin looked at each other, before Merry started; "Well, we'll just go for something to eat."

"Yeah, we haven't had 6th breakfast yet." Pippin added, slowly walking backwards out of the courtyard.

Eladriel realised what they were doing and stood up, looked at them and said sternly "No."

The hobbits stopped and stared at her for a second. When Eladriel turned her head for a second, they both bolted out of the courtyard. Eladriel muttered "shoot" and gave chase.

They quickly made their way along the many corridors of Rivendell. Along one of these corridors someone had left a bucket of water in. Pippen, meaning to jump over it, hit it and its contents spilled along to corridors. When Eladriel ran up to it she slipped and fell head first into the wall at the end of the corridor, Starting "Oh, Bug..." but was cut off as the world went black around her.

**Another Chapter I'm not too happy about, its just the ending that bothers me. Anyway, see! thats why im following the movies rather than the book, more humour!! Please Review, I Know your out there!! Also Send me a PM and I'll Reply!**


	6. Ow

I know it's taken a while to get this up but college is a nightmare. Nothing but tests and applying for next year. Elvish Translations at the bottom.

6. Ow

Eladriel woke up in the healing ward, with her sister looking rather impatient.

When she noticed her sister had wakened, Lalaith started "About time you woke up, I've been waiting ages!"

To which Eladriel replied "Ow."

"Yes, about that you broke your nose and, well, obviously got knock out."

"How long have I been out?" Eladriel asked sitting up, looking out of the small window next to her. It's was dusk. Which meant either she had been out for about an hour or at least a day.

"About an hour."

Eladriel glared at her sister. "Is that suddenly ages?"

"Yep."

Eladriel groaned and laid back into her bed. "I'm going to kill those hobbits."

"Eh. No you can't. Even though they hurt you, and the whole of Rivendell knows that," causing another groan from her sister. "They've been for something. Don't know what though. It all very secret." Lalaith told her. "And your nose looks odd."

"Joy, Oh joy. Everyone now knows that I'm clumsy, I can't kill those hobbits and now my nose looks odd! Can this day get any worse?!"

"Yes it can, you're being sent out!"

"Where to?! I'm ill! I'm not supposed to go out." Eladriel cried, moving so she was on her side leaning over towards her sister.

"East. You're going to Mirkwood!"

Eladriel stared at her sister. "I can't go to Mirkwood. I'm kind of not allowed there. I think."

"Worry Not,-"

"Hard not to"

"-You don't have to go into it, just to the elf road. So you'll be back in no time!" Lalaith said cheerfully.

"Great so I get to go to a Dark, spider and orc infested forest, just for a path."

"No, you've to talk to the elves on that path. It would take too long to go all the way to the halls. And your nose has always looked odd."

Eladriel Stared again at her sister. "You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep." came a happy reply.

"Ha-ha. Go away now, you're annoying me."

"Fine then, I'll go. You've to get up in an hour and see Glorfindel. I'll prepare Roz. Maybe feed her some lembas." Lalaith said getting up and walking to the door.

"No, NO. Stop feeding her lembas, its properly bad for her, give her oats!" Eladriel Shouted at her sister as she left the room. "And my nose doesn't look odd!" She added. Lalaith stuck her head round the door frame. "She likes Lembas, and it's never done her any harm. And your nose always has looked odd." She told her, before disappearing.

Eladriel leaned back on her bed, covering her face with her hands, muttering "osellëier, amin delotha sen".

She sat up and grabs a mirror that her sister had left and peeled off the bandage on her nose. Thankfully, being an elf, it had healed up quickly, and within the hour there would be not mark. But that was not why she was examining it.

"My nose does not look odd."

osellëier, amin delotha sen – "Sisters, I hate them." –Eladriel doesn't really hate her, she just gets on her nerves with the lembas bit.

Also don't hold me to the translation, it may not be correct.

Easter holidays are here so I'll try to get update this faster, but I have a problem. I don't know what to do with the next few chapters. It's going to be roughly between the fellowship leaving and Amon Hen. So Eladriels still going to be in Rivendell, and not a lot happens. I think. Help me! Leave any ideas in a review or you can PM me!

P.S. I know you're out there. 9 Alerts, 3 Favourite stories and 1 favourite author. FanFiction tells me you're out there.


	7. Edoras

Yeah, I'm going to Cheat and just skip ahead with the chapters. Authors notes at the bottom.

* * *

7. Edoras

The last few months were far from quiet for Eladriel. Or in fact the rest of middle earth. The world was changing. The Enemy was moving against the west and the elves were leaving middle earth. Which meant all that Eladriel had to do was go back and forth between Rivendell and the Grey Havens. No danger there.

Until she was sent to Rohan.

Eladriel went up the grassy slope towards the great hall of Edoras. Around her people were staring. These people had seldom seen an elf. To Eladriel some of the people seemed to shrink away into their houses. As she got off her horse and climbed the steps to the hall, she was met by the guards.

"I am Eladriel, messenger of Rivendell. I bear a messenger for king Théoden." She told them as she gave a small bow.

"I am Hama, Doorward of the Meduseld. I ask that you remove all weapons before entering" said one of them.

Eladriel did as they asked; failing to hide a small smile at their reactions to how much she was carrying. In all, she had; Twin blades on her back, a small bow with a full quiver of arrows, 3 pocket knives and a Hunting blade. With all her weapons taking off her, Eladriel felt uncomfortable. She knew how to fight, but there were quite a few men with weapons hanging about the hall. And they were larger than her. She also noticed that a few of these men looked unhappy.

She was about to find out why.

As she entered, she was reminded of the hall of fire back home. Though it was larger and seemed less quiet, it had a large fire in the center and little light. As she was led to the king, a hunched scrawny man came forward. "And what is an elf doing in the realm of men" it said.

"I have message for king Théoden" She replied.

"A message. And what good would a message from the elves do forEdoras?" It carried on.

"That is for king Théoden to decide, not you."

"I am the chief advisor to the king. Your message will go to me."

"I was instructed that this message was to go to king Théoden and king Théoden alone. I will not speak it to an advisor." Eladriel shot back. By this point most of the hall was watching, including a female who stood at the far back watching the scene with interest.

"So you are refusing to relay a message to me" The thing stated.

Eladriel lost her cool at that. "War is coming to Rohan!" she yelled.

"You speak these things as if you know them."

"The war of the ring has started in Rohan! The threat does not come from the elves it comes from Mordor and Isengard."

Behind her Eladriel felt guards come up behind her, and with a small nod from the man in front of her, one of them grab her arm.

"Get these me off me, or I will hurt them." Eladriel angrily spat.

"You do not know your place in the halls of men. You are no longer welcome in Rohan. Leave now."

With another nod the guard held onto her arm more tightly.

"Right then" Eladriel muttered. Within a second, she had grabbed the guards arm and twisted it around and with a kick to the back sent him flying forward. But by the next second she was being tightly held onto and was struggling to get loose again.

"Lock her up" The man in front of her said.

"Not again!" She muttered to herself as she was lead struggling to a cell.

As soon as she was outside of the doors, she yelled "Your better not touch my stuff!" and noticing her horse being led away, "Hey, hey, watch the horse, its pure elven!"

Along with more shouting, she was carried to a cell.

Again.

* * *

Again so sorry! College is really getting on top of me! Anyway the next chapter should be up within the next few days (I promise! A just a few edits to make to it!) Also the scrawny man was Gríma Wormtongue and she was lock up for attacking a guard-

Thanks to all they reviewed. And about the flame that I got. Yeah its fake. The guy was sitting next to me as he typed, didn't even read the story. Just doing it to annoy me. Stuart. I'm watching you.


	8. Many Roads Meet

Eladriel is sort of a normal elf, so has a natural dislike for dwarves. A/N at bottom

13. Many Roads Meet.

The next day, Eladriel was still sitting in her cell, Not that she had could go anywhere else, trying to get the warden to talk.

"So, got a family?"

No reply.

"So what is the ale like here?"

Nothing.

"Can you even talk?" She still got nothing.

"Rude jerk." She muttered under her breath. Having got nothing from the warden, Eladriel went back to the bench and sat down.

"How do I end up in these situations? I'm nice, I listen, I speak my mind. And kick people who grab me. Oh. That's why." She said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a commotion happening outside. She instantly looked towards where it was happening, and then remembered that she can't see through walls. So she stood on her bench and looked through the small window in her cell.

She could see a crowd standing round the steps leading up to the golden hall of Edoras. Everyone was looking at a man, who had apparently been thrown down the steps, a man she recognised as Grima Wormtongue. Standing over him was king Théoden, No Longer hunched over as an old man, But standing tall as in the days of his forefathers. Théoden was about the hit Grima with his sword, when he was stopped by a man crying "No My Lord! Enough blood has been spilled on his behalf." Eladriel knew that voice. "Aragorn" She whispered. Looking around, she tried to see the rest of the fellowship. She would even be glad to see Merry and Pippen; however, all she could see was Gandalf, Legolas and (unfortunately) Gimli. She wondered where the hobbits were. Not that she cared too much. Well, a bit.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted and all around him bowed before.

"good, Aragorn's around, Théoden has gotten rid of Grima and Rohan will hopefully see its allies" Eladriel muttered.

"I hope that means I can get out of here." She added.

...I have many excuses for not updating sooner. They involve the words: Twilight and Peter facinelli (Super cute!).

So anyway had this written up for a while and I was hoping to expand it, but I decided that I'll update with smaller chapters – but it will be more frequent. And there will be more chapters!


End file.
